Conventionally, technologies that pack a predetermined amount of contents such as confectionery into bags have been proposed. Specifically, an overlapping portion of a packaging material that has been rolled into a cylindrical shape is vertically sealed. Then, a predetermined amount of the contents is put into the packaging material, and thereafter the packaging material is transversely sealed and closed. The closed portion is cut by a cutter or the like.
Such technologies are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,345 and JP-A No. 2006-1552. In relation to vertically sealing the overlapping portion of the packaging material, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,345, the overlapping portion of the packaging material is sandwiched between and sealed by a heat sealing die and a back-up pad. In JP-A No. 2006-1552, the overlapping portion of the packaging material is sandwiched between and sealed by a rotating belt and a receiving member.
Incidentally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,345, the back-up pad is disposed across the entirety of a position facing the heat sealing die. However, in this aspect, force acting on the packaging material when sealing the packaging material ends up dispersing. When force disperses, force necessary for sealing becomes insufficient and it becomes easier for poor sealing to arise.
Thus, in JP-A No. 2006-1552, in order to prevent dispersal of force acting on the packaging material, the receiving member is plurally divided and disposed.